1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alternating current generator for charging a storage battery mounted on a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional alternating current generator as exemplified om U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,374, a three-phase full-wave bridge rectifier network is connected with a Y-connected three-phase output winding at its AC input terminals and further a pair of diodes is connected with a neutral point of the output winding at its AC input terminal for providing direct current output terminals in combination with the bridge rectifier network, across which a storage battery is connected, whereby the output power is relatively increased in comparison with an alternating current generator having only a full-wave bridge rectifier network.
However, since, as a recent tendency, numerous electrical equipment for emission control as well as safety driving is required to be installed in a motor vehicle, it is still insufficient for the motor vehicle to provide by such generator the required electric power for charging the storage battery and supplying the other electrical loads.